Baraja de Póker
by YCnia
Summary: El joker le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa imposible y burlesca, como si fuera una broma del destino el haber presenciado todo aquello. Ahora no sabría cómo mirar a la cara al mayordomo o a su Joven Amo sin pensar en lo que había sucedido ese día por recuperar su baraja de póker. - *Lime* -


**Baraja de Póker.**

Bard no estaría tranquilo si no las encontraba.

El Inexperto cocinero de la Mansión Phantomhive se encontraba rumbo a la habitación de su Joven Amo quien tenía su baraja de cartas confiscadas en su habitación, y él, como todo buen soldado estadounidense, no dejaría que un Inglés, por muy jefe suyo que fuera, le arrebatara su honor.

Bien, sí, él había sido el que provocó el que sus cartas fueran confiscadas, pero nada de malo tenía el presumir un poco ante sus tres compañeros sirvientes (Excluyendo al mayordomo quien no se encontraba cerca) sobre que él era el mejor jugador de póker. Claro, no contó con que el joven Ciel se apareciera repentinamente en la cocina en busca de un bocadillo antes del almuerzo y lo retara a hacer una apuesta. Y claro que Bard aceptó, estaba tan confiado en que podría ganarle a un niño que se atrevió a apostar su valiosa baraja con imágenes de mujeres en lugar de hombres y un día más de trabajo.

Pero claro, olvidó que estaba apostando contra el más taimado y astuto fabricante de juguetes.

Maldita sea su mala memoria.

Él terminó con una forzada _Carta Alta_ mientras que Ciel le destrozó mostrando una _Escalera Real._

Pero en fin, Bard podía soportar el tener que verle la cara un día más a Tanaka y a Finnian, ya que ni Maylene ni Sebastian trabajaban por dos días, sin embargo lo que no podía aceptar era que una de sus picantes distracciones le fuera arrebatada por un pequeño de trece años quien no parecía tener ningún interés por los placeres de la vida, mucho menos en el sexo opuesto.

Entre tanto pensamiento no se dio cuenta de que llegó a la habitación de su Amo hasta que vio una de sus preciosas cartas tiradas en el suelo. El As donde una señorita se estaba quitando el corsé. Soltó un chillido de indignación y la tomó rápidamente, limpiándola con su delantal y procurando que no estuviera rota y manchada. Frunció el ceño y entró rápidamente a esa habitación dispuesto a encontrar sus preciosos naipes, quedando pasmado ante la vista de una habitación amplia y lujosa, con varios juegos en lugares dispersos. Nunca hubiera pensado que esa sería la habitación de su Joven Amo, pues aunque había juguetes en algunas partes, se veía demasiado sobria y madura para un niño de su edad.

Buscó por todas las partes que pudo en la habitación, si no las encontraba allí, tenía el duro pensamiento de que debía buscar en tres habitaciones más anexadas a esa habitación. El sólo pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza.

Después de casi dos horas de buscar tuvo la enorme suerte de encontrarlas bajo la cama de su Amo, él probablemente las había puesto en ese lugar para que el de ojos escarlatas no las encontrara. ¿Quién lo diría? Incluso el serio y firme Lord Phantomhive le temía a un regaño de su mayordomo quien también servía como tutor.

Estuvo a punto de salir de aquella habitación cuando el murmullo de dos personas le hizo saltar el corazón. Justamente las personas en las que estaba pensando hacía un momento se estaban acercando y no parecía ser un buen momento como para que lo encontraran hurgando en una habitación, mucho menos en la de Ciel. El pánico le invadió y no pudo evitar el hiperventilar. De una cosa estaba totalmente seguro.

Le patearían lo que tenía de trasero.

En primer lugar su Amo después de haber hurgado y encontrado cosas que no debía en su habitación. En segundo lugar el mayordomo al tener ese tipo de cosas lujuriosas muy cerca del pequeño.

Comenzó a correr de un lado a otro en busca de un lugar en el cual esconderse, sabiendo que Sebastian tenía una visión increíble y un sentido del oído tan atemorizante tenía muy pocas opciones. Sin saber siquiera la razón, muy probablemente porque era el único lugar en el que entraría y estaría fuera de peligro por si pasaba algo que estaba fuera de su control, se escondió bajo la cama al mismo tiempo en que la puerta se abría dejando entrar a aquel dúo, siendo el mayordomo el que llevaba en sus brazos al pequeño niño.

— ¿Estás seguro que ninguno de los sirvientes se dio cuenta? —

—Totalmente seguro, Joven Amo. La mayoría estaban haciendo sus tareas de una forma increíblemente efectiva… A excepción de Bard. Probablemente está holgazaneando de nuevo. —

El rubio se hubiera ofendido por aquel comentario, sino fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento y porque no era totalmente falso lo que Sebastian había dicho.

Sintió como el colchón de hundía sobre sí y supuso que Ciel había sido depositado en él. No lo consideró extraño puesto que cada vez que podía, el menor incluso aprovechaba y obligaba a su mayordomo a llevarlo hasta la habitación para dormir una siesta. Fue hasta que sintió un peso un poco mayor sobre el colchón que sintió que el estómago se le hundía después de que consideró el hecho de que Sebastian fuera ese peso. Volteó hacia todos los lados y no encontró en ningún momento los pies del de ojos escarlatas y, como confirmándolo, después se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos acuosos y de respiraciones entrecortadas.

_¡¿Qué mierda…?!_

Un gemido que incluso le afectó a él le hizo darse cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba arriba. _Ellos estaban manoseándose en la cama._

—N… No, Sebastian… — Gimió el Conde, de una forma en la que a cualquiera le tentaría.

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿No fue usted el que me insistió varias veces en que lo hiciera mío con ese rostro tan indecente y lujurioso? —Murmuró con burla el ojiescarlata.

— ¿Qué pasaría si nos escucharan? No sabría cómo reaccionar al respecto. —

—Joven Amo, no es la primera vez que pasa esto. No nos han escuchado tantas veces, no creo que podamos ser descubiertos ahora. —

—No lo sé, es una corazonada… Ahh, si vas a tocar allí por lo menos hazlo directamente… — Gimoteó el más pequeño.

—Usted es siempre tan apresurado. Ya le he dicho que tengo que comenzar de esta manera para luego brindarle lo que tanto le encanta a usted. —

—Sabes que no me gusta esperar. —

—Lo sé, y por la manera en la que usted está apretándome puedo asegurar que no podrá esperar más tiempo, ¿O sí? Debo tener más en cuenta esto para la próxima vez en que me ruegue. —

Bard vio una pequeña camisa deslizarse por la cama hasta el suelo, para luego ver la chaqueta que indudablemente era del mayordomo de la mansión. Zapatos cayeron desde los lados de la cama, quedando uno de los zapatos del ojiescarlata cerca de su rostro. El antiguo soldado reconoció con el orgullo roto, que los pies del mayordomo olían malditamente bien.

Los gemidos hicieron acto de presencia e inundaron la habitación, principalmente gemidos del más pequeño. El cocinero sentía que le daría algo al estar allí, presenciando lo que sería un encuentro íntimo entre un amor prohibido, como si estuviera escuchando una novela para mayores de 18 en su estación de radio favorita, dejando todo para la imaginación. Cerró los ojos y sin querer, se concentró en escuchar.

Besos. Sonidos acuosos. Respiraciones entrecortadas. El sonido de una cremallera bajar. Más besos. Succión. Un gemido de Sebastian. Sonidos de succión más rápidos. Gemidos de Ciel.

Algo en Bard despertó y no necesariamente fue su vergüenza.

Esa desde hacía mucho que estaba presente.

Estaba desesperado por salir, no sabía qué más podría suceder pero podía imaginárselo. Con la cara tan roja de la vergüenza comenzó a moverse bajo la cama en busca de una salida segura tanto como para él como también para su poca dignidad. Él nunca había sido alguien religioso, pero en ese momento había comenzado a rezar a todos los dioses que conocía para que lo sacaran de aquel apuro.

Un rayo de salvación llegó ante su desesperado y patético ruego cuando Finnian llegó tocando a la puerta de la habitación sin percatarse de lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer Lady Elizabeth había llegado de improvisto. Escuchó cómo Sebastian soltaba una maldición.

—Bien, Joven Amo. Continuaremos esto más tarde. — Concluyó el mayordomo con su tono habitual.

—No esperes que la reciba con una sonrisa. —Sentenció el pequeño con la respiración agitada.

—Nunca lo hace, Joven Amo. No es algo que le vaya a resultar extraño a Lady Elizabeth. —

El rubio sintió cómo algo se volvía a mover en la cama y después vio como Sebastian ponía los pies descalzos del ojiescarlata en la alfombra, alcanzando su chaqueta. Escuchó cómo se la ponía mientras que alcanzaba la camisa del Conde. En cuanto terminó de vestir a Ciel, Sebastian se inclinó en busca de sus zapatos; uno había caído cerca de la mesa de noche y el otro había entrado bajo la cama, todavía cerca del ruborizado rostro del cocinero. Bard empujó con un dedo el zapato hasta que Sebastian lo tomó y se terminó de calzar.

Agradeció de todo corazón cuando vio que incluso el Joven Conde se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar al lado de Sebastian. Bard se preparó para salir pero se detuvo en cuanto vio al mayordomo inclinarse y recoger algo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Inquirió el de ojos azules, mirando fijamente el papel que el más alto tenía en sus manos.

—Nada importante, Joven Amo. —

El de ojos escarlatas tiró el papel al suelo y abrió la puerta de la habitación para dejar a su joven Amo pasar. Cuando la habitación estuvo vacía, un avergonzado, lagrimeado y sonrojado Bard salió a gatas de su escondite, quedándose en ese lugar para poder digerir lo que tuvo que presenciar.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el papel que anteriormente Sebastian había tirado, notando que en realidad era una carta. El joker le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa imposible y burlesca, como si fuera una broma del destino el haber presenciado todo aquello. Ahora no sabría cómo mirar a la cara al mayordomo o a su Joven Amo sin pensar en lo que había sucedido ese día por recuperar su baraja de póker.

_Bueno, por lo menos fue capaz de mantener su decencia… ¿No?_

* * *

**Buenas buenas o3o ¿Cómo les trata la vida? o3o**  
**Ajaaa... Se supone que por ser el mes del amor, de los regalos con plaza de 9 meses y algunos regalos acompañados por tratamientos médicos de por vida, debería traer un hermoso Fic de romance... pero como soy un personaje con la discapacidad de amar, les traigo esto ;DD**  
**Si se preguntan de dónde nació la idea para tan desquiciado Fic... Créanme que no es bonito presenciar algo como esto...**  
**Pero igual, las penurias de su autora se reservan para su graciosito y depresivo diario de vida :33**  
**¿Qué les ha parecido el nuevo Fic? o3o ¿Graciosito, bonito, horroroso, ternurita? o3o**  
**Si tú me envías tu opinión, me haces comprender cómo debo mejorar o mantener y así, dejarte satisfecha para la próxima :DD**  
**Bien, bien, mi Musa se ha quedado dormida y medio aturdida después de crear esto, Ya va siendo hora de irme.**  
**Recuerda que si quieres leer historias como estas o con un poco más de sentido, visita mi perfil ;3**

**Se despide:**  
**YCnia ;D**

**Comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos o algún consejo son bien recibidos :D**


End file.
